


Art for 'Ties That Bind'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Destiel Reverse Bang, Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Destiel Reverse Bang 2017. The original prompt and additional art for squirrel_loves_wings' story 'Ties That Bind'





	Art for 'Ties That Bind'

One of my prompts for Destiel Reverse Bang 2017 was picked up by the wonderful [squirrel_loves_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrel_loves_wings) who wrote the beautiful story, '[Ties That Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897887)', based on it.

 

All the pieces are done in the iPad app Procreate, the text on the header is made using the app Inkpad.

You can see bigger versions of the pieces on my [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/drb17gam)

 

The art contains spoilers for the story

 

 

The original prompt, 'Gods Among Men' 

(The piece is heavily inspired by 'Easter Chimes Awaken Nature' by Alphonse Mucha)

Story header 

Glowing City

 

Trust Me

 

Hope you like it and if you want to see more fan art, both mine and others, follow me on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com)

 


End file.
